Operation: Disaster of Disguise
by curtjr127
Summary: The spies stop an actor who's framing other celebrities. B-story: Megan tries out for the school play.
1. Act 1, Scene 1

CAFÉ – 2:27 PM

A handsome man in his 40s with short black hair and a Balbo beard wearing a tan dress suit is sitting casually at a sidewalk café, sipping a cup of coffee. Two police officers appear, looking incredibly stern.

"Roger Townes?" one of the officers says to the man.

"Afternoon, officers." The man smugly ripostes with a smile. "How can I help you? Let me guess— you want me to autograph your badges."

Roger Townes is an actor.

"You're under arrest."

The man's smile drops and reacts in shock. "Huh?"

The cops force the man named Roger Townes up from his seat.

"Wait, for _what_?!" Roger replies, confused and baffled. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." The first officer answers while cuffing the man.

"Robbed a jewelry store 3 blocks away five minutes ago." Said the second cop. They both lead the man to the squad car.

"Oh, come on." The actor in cuffs pleads to the guys in blue as he's getting in the back seat of the cruiser. "I was here the whole time. Can't you at least let me stay until the waitress brings me my muffin?"

They close the door of the backseat, then _they_ get in and drive. As they leave the café and make a turn, the squad car passes by an alley, where a man observes them, leaning on a wall, hidden in the shadows. He grins and chuckles maliciously.


	2. Sign up

SOUTHDALE JUNIOR HIGH – 11:39 AM

In the middle of the hallway, a man is stapling two sheets of paper on a bulletin board. The man walks away from it humming happily as soon as a student walks up. She stops walking and turns her attention to the sheets on the board. Another student joins in, then another, and another, and another. The bell rings; everyone, even the Clarks, gets out of class. A huge crowd develops around the bulletin board. Megan asks,

"What's going on?"

Tony answers, "The theater club made a great idea for this year's school play."

"It's a production of Cleopatra," Mark reveals.

"Cleopatra?" Megan says puzzledly, not knowing who Cleopatra is.

Marc explains to his sister. "It's the name of a woman who ruled Ancient Egypt when she turned 18, along with her 10-year-old brother. She also married Julius Caesar, but that's as far as I'll go."

"Julius Caesar?" Megan says in the same tone.

"I wonder if they got help from the history club." Lee jokes.

"Hey," Mark retorts. "At least the audience will be entertained and educated at the same time."

One-by-one, lots of the students in line take a pen hanging from the side of the board and use it to sign their name on one of the sheets.

"Looks like everybody's signing up to get parts in the play." Lee states.

"Including yours truly," Tony brags as he signs his name on the sheet on the left. He then offers Megan the pen; she declines as she crosses her arms,

"Sounds like a hoot, but no thanks."

Tammy arrives and pushes everyone in the crowd out of the way to get to the bulletin board. She steps on Tony's foot and snatches the pen from his hand as she pushes him away.

"Looks like _someone's_ eager to get a part," Tony says irritably as he holds his hurt foot.

"Duh!" Megan states. "Who better to play a queen than Miss Get-Anything-She-Wants-Whenever-She-Wants-It?"

" _Obviously_ , I was _born_ to play the part of Kilpatrick," Tammy says smugly after she signs her name on the sheet.

"Don't you mean 'Cleopatra?'" Marc corrects her.

" _Whatever!_ " Tammy snaps at the smart Clark boy. "What do _you_ know? Nobody's going to get that part but _me_." She turns her attention and points to Megan, to make her grasp her understanding, "Not even you, _Margaret_."

"Oh, please," Megan scoffs. "As if I'm interested in playing someone who sits on a throne."

"I kind of figured," Tammy says haughtily. "After all, it's not like you'd get a part anyway; you'd probably be backstage doing clean up with the rest after the curtains come down."

Megan gets furious at that insult; this only coaxes her to sign up for the play.

"I'll show her."

Behind the kids, one of the floor boards mysteriously begins to flip open like a hatch. The four Clark kids turn around; Megan says dreadfully,

"Oh no. Not now."

The Clark boys get WOOHPed, but Megan holds on to the side of the bulletin board to delay the pull of the suction to get her name on the sheet. Megan strenuously pulls in closer to the board.

"Just… gotta…" Megan grabs the pen and signs her name on the audition sheet. "Yes!"

Letting go of the bulletin board (and the pen) in her excitement, she finally gets WOOHPed.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting. Expect this to be completed by the end of this summer.


	3. The Mission

WOOHP – JERRY'S OFFICE

Megan drops down from the ceiling tunnel and crash lands on her brothers on the couch.

"Hello, Megan." Jerry cheerfully greets. "Glad you could join us."

The Clark siblings groan.

"'Bout time you got here," Tony says irritated. "We were waiting for you."

"Sorry," Megan apologizes as she gets off her brothers. They sit themselves up on the couch.

"Now that you're all here, it's time for your mission. For the past couple of weeks, a select number of celebrities have been responsible for several crimes, like break-ins, robberies, as well as various public disturbances."

Tony scoffs, "Celebrities? Crimes? I don't believe it."

"What you need to know is that stars are people too," Jerry points out. "They have lives to live, they have families, and they make mistakes like you and me."

" _Yeah_ , but robbing a bank?" Lee asks doubtfully. "That is a little weird, don't you think? They already have and make enough money from the movies they star in."

"Unfortunately, it's true." Jerry presses a button on his desk to show pictures of various people on the monitor. "Those that were seen causing illegal wrongdoings were Brock Chambers, Mary Ray Seep, Rachel Banchett, and Flint Westwood, just to name a few. One recent victim of fraud is actor Roger Townes."

Jerry pulls up the actor's picture on the screen.

Megan responds in shock, "Roger Townes?"

Tony says stunned, " _The_ Roger Townes? No way! We saw his newest movie, _The Iron Knight_. It was awesome! _He_ was awesome!"

Lee asks, "Are you sure you're talking about the same guy?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," Nodding Jerry. "He was arrested this morning after he was 'allegedly' caught robbing a jewelry store."

Security footage Jerry puts up on the screen shows the actor stealing a multitude of pieces of jewelry.

"You spies need to find out the cause of these scandals and their misdemeanors before more movie stars are put behind bars, which means you must go to the land of the rich and famous."

Megan and Tony's faces beam with excitement at a realization; they know where this is heading. Megan verbalizes,

"You mean…"

"That's right," Jerry replies before Megan can articulate her question and nods with a small smile. "You kids are going to Hollywood."

Megan squeals in utter joy; it's so loud, her brothers have to cover their ears until she stops. Megan says in overwhelming excitement,

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Megan excitedly jumps over the couch and bolts towards the door. Jerry tells her,

"Ah-ah-ah, Megan." She stops in place as she gets to the door. "First, you will need your gadgets."

Megan rubs the back of her head, slightly embarrassed as she says with a big grin and a red blushed face, "Oh. Right. I almost forgot."

The top of the desk splits and a flat, horizontal surface rises up to reveal the gadgets. Jerry shows them one by one; he first picks up a metal wristbandlike device with a small blue dot in the middle.

"Hologram projection wristbands."

He then picks up a gadget that is similar to their freeze disks, but it is a double-sided saucer 7 inches in diameter with a thin, horizontal green line going across.

"The Designated Data Discus, or DDD for short. It is able to scan an area within a 100-km radius in a second to determine the specific names and numbers of people, objects, and buildings within it."

He picks up the final two gadgets; one of them is a belt with a round, silver buckle.

"The Camo Belt, that will allow you to blend with your surroundings, and finally, the Voice Simulator; able to replicate anyone's voice or disguise your own."

As soon as they get their gizmos, the spy kids get suited up in their outfits.

"Break a leg, spies," Jerry says while he raises an eyebrow. "Metaphorically speaking."

Jerry presses another button and the kids are WOOHPed back up the ceiling tunnel.


	4. Trouble in Tinseltown

HOLLYWOOD

The spies are on a jet when they arrive at the City of Dreams. Lee is in the pilot's seat when he announces to his siblings,

"Here we are."

Megan darts to the cockpit to get a good look at the city through the window in amazement, much to his annoyance. Lee puts the jet on autopilot and the four kids fly down into Tinseltown in an abandoned alley so that they can change into their normal attire. Megan jumps out into the sidewalk with a big smile on her face and says in excitement,

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that we're in Hollywood! That _I'm_ in Hollywood! This is a dream come true!"

Tony says while gesturing to his sibling, " _Megan Clark – a prima donna in the making."_

"Megan." Marc lectures to his sister. "We're on a mission, remember?"

Megan pauses as she lifts her arms in the air; she quickly regains her composure and responds, "I know that."

Lee asks, "So where do we start?"

Marc answers, "We'll start at the jewelry store, where the robbery happened."

"And where's _that?_ " Tony asked his smart sibling. "This city is so big. It'll take us the whole day to find it."

Marc says confidently as he wags his finger, "Not exactly."

Marc takes the Data Discus out of his pants pocket and instructs it with a command:

"Look for the shop Susanna Wanderous Jewels and show us where it is."

He flings the gadget high into the air; on its own power, it rises high enough to where it starts hovering 20 stories. It scans the city in a matter of seconds, then hovers back down to show a green holographic map of the city to the spies. Marc guides his finger through it until it stops at the name of his ordered destination.

"Found it! It's 300 yards from our current location, right on the corner of Sunset Boulevard."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Lee pulls Megan's hood to stop her in her tracks. He then says,

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum."

Moments later, they arrive at the store. They go inside to find everyone going about their business: shopping for necklaces, rings, bracelets, etc., putting them on, and paying for them. Tony verbalizes after observing the store and its work activity,

"Well, we're here. Now what?"

Marc responds, "We need to get to the control room so we can look at the security footage of the robbery."

" _How_ are we gonna get _in_ there?"

"Duh," Responded Lee. "Simple – we have the Camo belts for that."

The elder Clark child holds up the gadget to prove his point.

"With Voice Simulators for good measure," Marc adds.

The spies snap on the belts and, in a matter of a second, they blend into the background. They sneak into the back of the store, where they see there are shipments of crates filled with more accessories. The siblings go back to the atrium of the store and see a door with the signs "Do Not Enter" and "Employees Only". The spies looked at each other and agreed that that's where they needed to go. They see an employee open the door and trail closely behind him to enter. Pretty soon, they are all walking down a long hallway. The kids follow the clerk until he takes a right turn at the break room. The spies keep walking until they peek out a corner and see two tall, muscular men wearing sunglasses guarding a door, one standing on each side of it with their arms crossed. Marc gets an idea. The guards hear a melodious ringtone; one of them has a call. A guard takes his mobile phone out of his pocket, puts it up to his ear, and calls in a deep, gruff voice,

"Hello?"

A voice on the other line tells him, _"There is a man trying to take… a…"_

The guard is getting suspicious at the caller's stunned and delayed statement.

"A _what?_ " He demanded, then asks, "How did you get this—"

" _A… bracelet! Yeah. A golden, 24 – no, 25 – karat bracelet… lined with… diamonds and rubies."_

The other guard says to his partner indifferently, overhearing the whole thing,

"So? What are we waiting for? The boss will just kick our cans if he sees us just standing here while there's a shoplifting."

The first look out hangs up and grudgingly agrees with his associate.

"Let's go."

The two leave their post to run to the lobby, unbeknownst to them that they passed the spies. It is revealed that Marc used his MPCOM and the Voice Simulator to sidetrack the guards with a false robbery. The four unbuckle their belts and they reappear. Lee says to them smugly,

"See? Easy peasy."

Marc rolls his eyes as they all walk to the now unguarded door. Lee tries to turn the knob – then pull it – but can't; the door is locked tight. Megan uses her library card to unlock the door and voilà – it works! The door opens and the kids go in, and to their satisfaction, it's the control room, but they forget to close the door all the way. Marc sits down on a chair and uses his MPCOM to hack into the security mainframe by typing on the screen keyboard. Tony asks Marc while looking over his shoulder,

"So, what are we looking for?"

Marc answers with his eyes glued to his MPCOM, "I'm gonna try and see if I can get some footage of the day of the robbery. I just need to find a file folder of the surveillance recordings."

"Well whatever it is you're doing, you better do it quick," Lee tells his brother. "We don't have enough time until the guards come back."

Marc suddenly perks up from his seat. He finally hacked into the security mainframe. He says elatedly,

"Aha! Found it."

Using his MPCOM, he uploads a video feed of the day of the robbery into one of the monitors on the lower row so they can all watch. From the footage, everything seems perfectly normal: people talking, customers browsing and buying; at one point, a man in his late teens/early 20s with a slim build, angular, androgynous facial features that make him look like the love child of David Bowie and Billy Idol, short, spiky, platinum blond hair, a blue left eye and a green right eye, a white sleeveless shirt, black jeans and brown boots, walks and smirks into the camera. Megan asks,

"Who is that guy?"

"Who knows?" Responded Lee. "But most of all, who _cares_?"

"Who _ever_ he is, he's hogging the camera."

Tony asks in a deadpan manner, "Does this have a fast-forward button?"

That man winks before he walks out of camera range. Marc fast-forwards the footage so that the time passage goes by 10 minutes.

"Guys, look!" Tony shouts as he points to someone coming out of the men's bathroom. Mark quickly pauses the video and as he zooms in on his face, all four get a good look at the man and immediately recognize him with slight alarm.

"It's Roger Townes," Lee says.

"That guy just appeared out of nowhere," Said the youngest Clark spy. "What's he doing?"

Marc replays the footage again to show the actor performing the robbery. He replies to his little brother,

"Looks like he's taking some jewelry. This must be the video Jerry showed us earlier." Marc then strokes his chin, analyzing the motive behind this person's criminal act. "But why?"

Tony and Lee look at each other in confusion and concern, both clearly stumped at the celebrity's burglary. Megan sees something that catches her eye. He tells Marc,

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop. Look."

Marc pauses the footage again and Megan points to something on the actor's wrist. She asks,

"What is that?"

"Duh," Tony retorts. "It's a watch, Megan. You wear it."

Tony's right, but his sister isn't convinced. She takes a closer look at it and notices something different about the timepiece; the "watch" is white, gray, and light green in color. The watch face is white, with no numbers or hands and has a light gray rim. Also, the watch strap is 1 inch wide.

"Hmm," She exclaimed.

Megan then snatches Marc's MPCOM from his hand. He asks irritably,

"What are you doing?"

"Going back," Megan answers. "There must've been something we missed or overlooked."

Megan rewinds the footage back to the spiky-haired guy looking at the camera; she pauses as he walks away.

" _Him_?" Tony says in confusion; Lee and Marc non-verbally agree, somewhat puzzled as to why their sister would go back to looking at this person in the videotape. Tony raises an eyebrow, crosses his arms, then turns to look at his sister to ask, "Okay, why are we going back to that guy?"

Megan tells her brothers, "Look at his wrist."

Marc snatches his MPCOM back from his sister so he can use it to zoom in on the man's right wrist.

"He's wearing the same watch," Marc says in disbelief.

"Maybe they both got it at the same store," Tony theorizes.

"I don't think so, Tony," Says Lee skeptically. "It doesn't look any watch I've ever seen."

"Yeah, you're right," Megan verbally agrees.

This piques Marc's curiosity, but doesn't want to change the subject; he merely wants to know if there is a connection between the watches, the celebs, and the man wearing one. He contemplates,

"There _is_ something strange about its design. I just can't put my finger on it. We better send this to Jerry. Maybe _he_ might know."

His siblings nod in agreement, with Tony stating,

"Guess it's a clue as good as any."

The kid's hair stands on end when they hear voices coming from the hallway; they're faint, but they start getting louder and louder.

"What are you guys doing? Why did you leave your post?"

The kids turn around and gasp when they realize they left the door partially open. They quickly put the Camo belts back on just as the guards and the manager enter. Invisible to the naked eye because of the gadget, the spies quietly sneak out of the room.


	5. Understudy

SOUTHDALE JUNIOR HIGH – THE NEXT DAY

The Clark kids arrive in school to find that the hallways are nearly empty.

"Where is everybody?" Said Marc.

"They must be auditioning for the play," Answered Tony.

"Please, Tony," Said Megan.

"He's right," Said Marc. "The director must've already assigned the students their parts in the play."

Megan asks, "How do you know?"

Marc points to the bulletin board. They guide their eyes to three sheets hanging side by side: the cast list and the crew list. All 4 walk up to read the sheet. Megan looks at the cast list sheet; she guides her finger to the student's names and the characters they've been assigned to play.

"Tammy as Cleopatra, obviously."

She continues to scroll down the list; while doing so, she mumbles the names of the students and the characters they're playing. She gets to the end and realizes her name wasn't there among the others. Baffled, Megan says,

"I don't understand. Why isn't _my_ name on here?"

Lee tells his sister, "Well, we _were_ in the middle of the mission, so you didn't have time to audition."

Megan gives her older brother a stare that looks like a hundred flaming daggers are shooting out from her eyes.

"What? We were."

Tony looks at the cast list to see if he still has a part in the play, even though he didn't audition. Once he stops, he says almost in relief.

"At least _my_ name is still on there."

Marc does a read through of the three lists from top to bottom. Once he finishes, he turns to his sister and says,

"Uh, Megan? I don't think you signed your name on the cast list."

She says in disbelief, "What?"

"I think you signed up to be part of the stage crew."

Shocked, Megan shouts, "WHAT!?"

Various students are in line outside the auditorium, reading the script for the play to themselves. Inside, the same man from yesterday is sitting at a table across from the stage; he is the director of the play, auditioning the students. One of the female students walks to the middle of the stage and reads from the script.

"' _How dare you attack my home?! This I will not tolerate! You may be a conqueror, but I am a queen! You can take away my treasures, you can destroy my homeland, but you will not take away my knowledge and beliefs!'_ "

After the student finishes, the director rubs his chin and raises an eyebrow to examine her performance. He says to her almost sardonically,

"Hmm. Your voice and delivery was acceptable, but emotion was a little flat. Next!"

The schoolgirl leaves the stage and goes back out into the hallway. Behind the curtain, more students (the crew of the play) are hard at work painting the sets, testing the lights, and carrying the costumes and props. Megan and the other Clark kids are backstage, admiring the set and prop designs while walking around. Megan says while in a thousand-yard stare,

"I can't believe it."

The Clark brothers stop when they heard Megan's remark. Marc walks to his sister to cheer her up. He says in a positive manner,

"Look at it this way, Megan – at least you'll know how everything gets set up behind the scenes. Nothing better than taking part in the process of a theater production."

They hear the door fling open, and much to Megan's discontent, she says,

"Oh no. The drama queen herself."

Tammy struts in and declares in a dramatic fashion,

"No need to worry, everyone – the star of the show has arrived."

Everyone stares at her blankly, while Megan rolls her eyes and groans in displeasure.

Tammy, without looking, slips on a skateboard. She rides it unsteadily on one leg while shouting in fright as she collides with some of the props, especially a near replica of an Egyptian palanquin. It tips over and falls on Tammy's left leg. She screams in pain. The students/stage crew lift the large prop off her leg. The director runs to Tammy and cries in concern, "Oh no!" He drops to his knees and holds his head – he is in full-blown panic mode.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. This can _not…_ be… HAPPENING! Who is going to play Cleopatra now?! The whole play is ruined! RUINED!"

"It's not ruined," Snaps the tween mean girl. "It's just a little sprain."

Tammy slowly and painfully gets back up.

"See? You know what they say? The show must go on."

Tammy starts to wobble until she falls back down. Megan walks up, bends down and says to her nemesis,

"I'd tell you 'break a leg', but it looks like you already did."

Offended by the remark, Tammy knocks the costume rack on Megan, burying her in a pile of said costumes. She pops out of it like a gopher and complains almost histrionically,

"Oh! Is there no way to escape the agony of my miserable life?"

The director's eyes grow wide; he sits up and turns to look at Megan, like he just witnessed the performance of an opera singer. He says with such awe,

"Such an extraordinary, dramatic talent."

Tammy, still sitting, says to the play's director, "Don't tell me you're talking about _her_."

He runs over to Megan. He holds her hands while on his knees, and says with zeal to the flabbergasted girl, much to her discomfort,

"Oh! Such emotion. Such _passion_! You have acting flair _and_ style! You simply _must_ take over as Cleopatra!"

The other students – both the cast and the crew of the play – gather around the Clark girl, smiling and nodding, agreeing with the director and imploring her to take the role in Tammy's place. Megan contemplates for a second.

"Hmm. _Maybe_ I _could_."

The students (sans Tammy) cheer with delight, whilst the director clasps his hands and hysterically cries tears of joy, as if his prayers have been answered.

"WHAT?!"

Tammy is outraged at the declaration of her rival getting the part. The students recoil at the Southdale High mean girl's verbal outburst and move out of the way as she hops to the director on one leg, to give him a piece of her mind.

"I can't believe you're giving that part to that no-talent Megan! She can't be key – whoever she is, _I_ am! I was _born_ to play this part! You'll be sorry you replaced me."

The director responds to the blond girl's needy judgement with utter solemnity while leaning into her face to show he is not to be messed with.

"I am the director of this production. I know talent _when_ I _see_ _it_."

Tammy slightly recoils, but recomposes her haughty attitude.

"Good luck picking _her_ as your lead," Tammy says, dismissing her understudy in the _director's_ face. "…and getting her to fit in the costume."

"You two seem to be the same size, so it won't be a problem." He turns to Megan. "All you need to do is read the script."

The director hands Megan the script. Tammy angrily limps away in envy.

Tony congratulates his older sister's promotion. "Sweet! From behind the scenes to being _in_ them."

Lee and Marc nod and smile in agreement. Just then, Megan's MPCOM rings. They know what this means – Its Jerry and he has some news about a clue or clues they found during the mission. The Clark kids gather in a corner where no one is around. She turns in on and Jerry appears on the screen.

"What is it, Jer?" Megan asks.

Jerry tells his operatives, "Spies, I have news based on evidence of the footage you sent me. There seems to be a correlation between the celebrities' troublemaking acts and the unspecified wristwatch."

The Clark spy kids say in a puzzled manner, "There is?"

"Yes. It turns out they've all been wearing the same watch-like device while they were breaking the law."

Jerry shows them the pictures on the MPCOM of various movie stars committing crimes with the strange device on their wrist to prove his fact.

Lee asks the leader of WOOHP, "What about that random guy at the jewelry store?"

"Yeah," Said Tony. " _He's_ not a celebrity."

Jerry comes back on the screen.

"I scanned his photo from the video footage to have it looked up on the WOOHP database and this name came up."

Jerry shows them the person's picture, along with the person's profile.

NAME: Renton, Blake Jared Francis

AGE: 19

HEIGHT: 5' 9"

WEIGHT: 127 lbs.

HAIR COLOR: BLOND

EYE COLOR: Blue (left eye), Green (right eye)

NATIONALITY: English, Australian

Tony insults the guy's profile picture.

"Sheesh! This guy's got weirdo written all over him. I mean look – two different colored eyes? Who the heck would have two different colored eyes?"

"A very small percentage of people, in fact," Marc elaborates. "For example, actor Allan Everett…"

Lee apathetically interrupts him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't need a biography of someone we don't even know."

Jerry partially describes Blake's bio.

"Blake Renton was born in a city near Britain, but alternated between living there and Australia because of his father's job and family."

Lee takes a turn reading.

"And get this – it says that he's been in various talent shows in both countries as a kid where he sang, danced, played the piano, guitar, harmonica, drums, juggled, rode a unicycle. This guy put on a one-man show!"

"Whoa," Tony says. "Even as a little kid, this guy sure loved being in the spotlight."

Megan reads, "He also dropped out of high school to go to Hollywood to start an acting career, but hasn't been cast in a movie or TV role since."

"No wonder we haven't heard of this guy," Tony affirms.

Jerry orders, "As for the trinket on him and the others, I believe it would be best for you all to meet me in the WOOHP gadget lab."

"No problem, Jer." Lee says. "We're on our way.

* * *

Finding a name for my OC was the hard part. I wanted my OC to have a name that was common, but slightly edgy and cool and fit his personality for standing out in the crowd. For surnames, I used Reton (I made it up), Alderton, Cuthbert, and Rayver (also made that up) before settling with Renton.


	6. GIDIIT done

WOOHP EXPERIMENTAL LAB – 1:27 PM

A man with short, dirty blond hair, wearing safety goggles and a lab coat over his clothes, is hard at work using a blowtorch on something on a desk, probably another new gadget. The door opens from behind him, with Jerry and the Clark spy kids entering.

"Hello, Rupert," Said Jerry, referring to the scientist. Rupert perks up upon hearing his name called by his boss. He turns off the blowtorch and takes of the goggles, and places both of them on the desk, next to the unfinished gadget.

"Hello, Jerry," He greeted as he gave his boss a handshake. "You must be here to retrieve some gadgets for our agents."

"Not exactly, at least not now," Jerry tells his employee. "Spies, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Rupert Michel, one of the WOOHP scientists and inventors responsible for making the gadgets you use on your missions."

"To say the least," He said humbly. "Now, what can I do for you guys? Are your gadgets working properly? Do they need any repairs?"

"No, they work just fine," Marc answered the gadgeteer.

Marc tells Mr. Michel, "Jerry actually sent us here because he said you could help us with something."

"Alrighty then," Rupert happily agreed. "What can I help you with?"

"We want to you to look at _this_."

Marc shows Rupert a frozen frame close-up of the weird looking watch from the security video on his MPCOM. When the WOOHP tech head takes a through glance at it, he gasps and says in disbelief,

"I can't believe it."

"We know," Said Lee. "Neither can we. We don't know what this thing…"

"No." Rupert's eyes squint; his mood has changed. His lighthearted attitude transforms into a serious one. "I know what this is."

The kids are surprised that the scientist knows about this item. They ask him,

"You do?"

"Yes." Rupert replies, "It's called the G.I.D.I.I.T."

Confused at the acronym alongside the rest, Marc reiterates, "The G.I.D.I.I.T?"

"G.I.D.I.I.T: Genetic Identifying Device for Impersonation, Infiltration and Transmodification. It was a prototype."

Megan asks, "How does it work?"

The WOOHP techno wizard explains to the kids, "This gadget is in the form of a wristwatch – for disguise purposes. But it is no ordinary wristwatch. It is designed to scan the DNA of any living thing and keep it in its genetic storage bank; if you wear it, you are able to transform into said living thing of your choosing, down to its genetic level, like their hair, eye, and skin color, their voice, their medical conditions for an unlimited time and back into your original form by thought or command."

"A shapeshifting watch." Marc says, impressed. "That's incredible!"

"There's more: it can scan any texture, color, or fabric of any clothing item down to a molecular level; which means, the wearer can also change their clothes, as well as have them mimic those worn by others."

Tony humorously says, "At least they won't have to go to the mall to buy more underwear."

"This is serious. If it ever got into the wrong hands, it would be a disaster for us all. That person would be the most dangerous being to ever walk the earth if they put it on their wrist. They'd hide in plain sight and you wouldn't even know that person was there… until it's too late."

Megan says to the inventor, "We have a picture of a person that we think was wearing it."

Marc swipes the screen and pulls up the picture of Blake Renton and shows it to the scientist. Rupert immediately recognizes the person.

"That's him."

Megan asks, "You know him?"

"Of course, I do." Rupert replies, "He was my intern."

Lee questions, "'Intern'?"

"There is something I can't put my finger on," Megan states. "Why would a wannabe actor want to work _here_?"

Marc explains, "Since he didn't have any money, he was probably desperate to take a job somewhere. My guess is that he wanted to work someplace that had a job opening, that would pay very well and, as fate would have it, WOOHP was one of the first, if not _the_ first, jobs he found that had that offer."

"That's quite an observation." Rupert said, impressed by the spy's deductive skills.

"Thank you, but there's more. He probably got the job 2-3 months ago; which means he stayed long enough to hear about this gadget before it was built; when it _was_ , he snuck his way into the storage room and stole it. Leaving, without a trace."

"Oh, great," Tony exclaims. "So how are we gonna find this guy now? It this gadget works like he said it does, he can be anyone, anywhere."

"So where do we start?" Megan asks.

Lee instructs his siblings, "We'll go back to California. Since he's a wannabe actor, he's probably still somewhere near Hollywood. For the most part, we should start our search either in or near the city."

"At least we know what he _really_ looks like."

"Yeah," Said Tony, "If he hasn't used the watch, that is."


	7. A Change(ing) in (the) scenery

HOLLYWOOD – 1:39

The spy kids are back in Hollywood via WOOHP helicopter; just like before, they're on a mission. With the chopper on autopilot, Lee and Marc are standing at the open cargo doorway of the copter, looking at the city from above, with determined looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Megan and Tony are sitting at the back, reading the scripts for the play and reciting some of their lines.

"Okay, sibs," Lee tells his brothers and sister as he turns to them. Megan and Tony stop reading their scripts and join the others. "Here's the plan, plain and simple: to find Renton in the city of Hollywood and _outside_ it. Since this part of California is a big area, we'll need to split up to find him faster. Tony, Marc, you two will go down so that each of you can search in one half of the city. Megan, you're with me; we'll start our search outside of, but close to, the city, specially near the Hollywood sign. If one of us finds him, call the rest of us so we can take him to WOOHP, get the watch back, and put him in custody."

"Easy enough," Megan states to the others.

Lee asks his siblings, "Are you guys ready?" They nod in response as Lee opens the cargo door. "Alright." He turns to look out at the city. "Let's go!"

Lee jumps out of the aircraft; his siblings follow; soon, they're all in free fall. Seconds into their descent, their jet boots activate and they rocket to their designated search locations. Tony and Marc split up and go to opposite ends of the city to search for Blake. They land in the city below and ask various people if they have seen the spiky-haired young man with two different colored eyes; one-by-one, they shaked their heads, but some people claimed that they have seen a person with the description. Meanwhile, Megan and Lee are searching in the Hollywood Hills part of the Santa Monica mountains. Both use their Viziokoms to scan the area from above to look for the WOOHP gadget culprit. Megan tells her oldest sibling,

"We'll have a better chance of finding this guy if we spread out our search radius."

"Huh?" Said Lee, slightly baffled at Megan's comment.

Megan rolls her eyes. She clarifies her statement by saying,

"I meant, you keep searching near the mountains; I'll search near the Hollywood sign."

Lee understands his sister's strategy after she made in clear. He smiles, nods, and gives his sister a thumbs up as she flies away to continue her search at the Hollywood sign. As she examines the part of the area, she sees a man walking along a trail. Curious, Megan uses her Viziokom to scan the person and, sure enough, he is a match – it's Blake Renton. Megan contacts her other siblings, telling them she found him. As Blake walks along the trail, he sees a long, black feather on the ground. He picks up the feather and uses the G.I.I.D.I.T to scan it; the watch face projects a grid to technologically analyze the quill for DNA that it can store in it's genetic databank. The watch face reveals that he collected the DNA sample of a turkey vulture. He says in frustration with an accent that is a mix of RP English and General Australian,

"Oh, man! A turkey vulture?"

A young female voice calls his name.

"Blake Renton?"

He looks over his shoulder to find Megan and Lee standing a few feet behind him. He turns to happily greet the two spies.

"Well, 'ello."

"Can we have a talk with you for a second?" Megan asks.

Blake happily replies, "'Course y'can! I always have time for me fans."

"Dude, we didn't come here to get your autograph," said Lee.

Blake responds in surprise and disappointment, "You didn't?"

Tony and Marc land next to their siblings. The smart Clark boy reprimands the actor wannabe.

"You stole something that doesn't belong to you."

"Stole what?"

The four spies point to the G.I.I.D.I.T on his wrist.

" _This?_ " Blake covers the gadget up with his hand and turns away from the kids while boastfully lying, "I didn't _steal_ it, I… _found_ it."

Unconvinced, Tony tells him, "No, you didn't. Admit it."

The English/Aussie young adult is starting to get impatient with the kids. He snaps at the young spies to get them to go away.

"Oh, blimey O'Riley. How 'bout you kids rack off and let me enjoy my walk on this beautiful day?"

Megan commands, "No! Not until you come with us and give us that watch!"

"Sorry, mate. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

Tony corrects him, "Dude, you didn't _find_ it, you _stole_ it!"

Renton starts getting annoyed by the spies' constant pestering; he barks at them.

"Will ya all buzz off!? IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT! IT BELONGS TA _ME!_ _End… of… story_!"

After Blake makes his point, he turns around and walks away from the spies. Lee, still wanting answers, grabs Blake's arm; in response, he knocks Lee to the ground and makes a run for it. Lee tells his siblings as they help him up,

"He's getting away!"

"No, duh." Tony states the obvious as he, Megan and Marc help their brother up.

The spiky-haired bloke bolts to get away from the spy kids. He looks over his shoulder to find that they're gaining on him. He goes off the trail in an attempt to lose them in the foliage. Once he's far enough away, he ducks into a bush. The kids stop running when they lose track of him; they look around to see if he'll come out of hiding because they know he couldn't've gotten too far. Tony complains,

"Oh man. He's gone."

Marc reassures his little brother. "I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"Yeah, but where?" Lee asks.

Tony: "It's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Megan suggests, "Maybe it would be much better if we get a good view from the air."

Tony slaps himself on the side of his head upon realizing that fact and says, "Oh yeah! You're right!"

They activate their jet boots and fly up once again to search for the gadget caper in the valley's dry terrain. Megan thinks,

' _Here we go again.'_

Once again, they scour the area looking for Renton. At the corner of her eye, Megan sees a light green flash at a bush that Blake was hiding in. She thought to herself,

' _What was that?'_

She alerts her brothers to the occurrence she saw; they fly to her location and she points to where it happened. Marc ponders that it could have been Blake using the G.I.I.D.I.T. They all fly down and slowly approach the bush to search for him. With a quick leap, they pounce behind the shrub and find nothing there. The spy kids siblings are confused, scratching their heads and raising their eyebrows.

"I could've sworn something was there." Megan stated to the others, being just a baffled.

In the distance, a fox is running up the incline of a mountain. It is wearing a collar that has white, gray, and light green stripes and a buckle that is similar to the watch face; its Renton – he used the watch to transform himself in an effort to escape. "Blake" stops to turn around and sees the spies and growls. Alerted by the flash, Megan, Marc, Tony, and Lee turn around to see, in the distance, a turkey vulture taking off. They turn a blind eye to it and converse amongst themselves. Tony says,

"Looks like this "rotten" guy, or whoever he is, is long gone."

Marc rubs his chin and looks down, pondering. "For the moment."

Megan asks, "What do you mean, Marc?"

Marc responds, "What I mean is that we need to draw him out by using something that he always wanted – something that he can't resist."

The three other siblings smile confidently, knowing that their brother has already thought up a plan.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I am American. I went on Wiktionary to put in the slang words and phrases to fit with my OC's (mixed) nationality. I apologize for any cultural appropriation or inaccuracies to the character, especially to his nationality.

I based Blake Renton off of Billy Idol, David Bowie, and Daniel Day-Lewis.


	8. Double Take

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE LOS ANGELES

Blake (in vulture form) lands on the side of an empty road. With no one looking, the watch reverts him back to his human form. Blake chuckles arrogantly as he looks at the G.I.I.D.I.T and says smugly,

"Y'know, a guy like me can get used to this."

The Aussie-Brit with the punk rock hairstyle hears a phone ring. He turns to his left and sees a telephone booth a few yards from where he's standing. As soon as he enters the booth, he digs deep into his pockets for loose change. When it turns out they are empty, he takes off his shoes and digs into those until he finds two coins. He puts them into the slot, picks up the phone and puts it to his ear, and speaks to it in a casual manner.

"'Ello?"

A deep, male voice answers from the other line.

" _Hello. I'm a casting agent from a television network studio company in Hollywood. I'm looking for someone named Blake Renton."_

At the moment the man said he owned a television network and his name, Blake's eyes began to brighten. He excitedly shouts out like he's a child,

" _I'm_ Blake Renton! Me! That's me! That's me! That's my name!"

" _Well, you're a tough man to reach. We have seen your previous work, your resume, and on the street, and we would like to hire you."_

Renton stuttered, "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-me?"

" _Yes. We're starting production on a new TV series and we would like you to star in it."_

"Really?"

" _We just need you to audition for us and we'll write a part for you in the show."_

"YES! Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there faster than a dingo nipping at a bull's hock."

Later, Blake walks in front of an old, decrepit warehouse-type building located in the middle of nowhere. It is covered with dry, stripped off paint and has broken off pieces of wood on the walls, doors, and an A-frame roof. He is confused as to why the agent would want to meet him here. He opens the door and finds that it is abandoned. The interior is dark and decaying, with the only light coming from the outside through the cracks of wood. Other than the support beams holding the building in place, there is nothing and no one here… or so he thinks. He yells across the giant room to know if anyone else is there.

"'Ello? 'Ello?" When he doesn't get a response, he starts getting annoyed. "I can't believe this. I'm being gulled."

A voice appears out of nowhere to correct him by saying,

"More like duped."

The English-Australian's eyes widen in surprise at hearing the mysterious voice. Before he could turn around, Tony suddenly appears behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see the spy and gasps in slight fright. Marc appears to the left of Tony, then Lee and finally Megan. Soon, all four of them surround him in a circle.

"You guys again." Blake says exasperatedly, not very happy to see the spies for a second time. "What do you all want now?"

"The same thing we wanted before," Megan answers.

Blake grips the gadget more protectively.

"Forget it. I don't have time for you guys. I gotta meet an agent to help me audition for a show."

"Hate to break it to ya, but…" Marc puts on the Voice Simulator and turns it on to change his voice to that of the person on the phone call with Blake. "…you don't _have_ an audition. You never did."

Blake gasps in shock at the ruse. Marc takes the gadget off.

"What?" Blake stammers in disbelief. "That was _you_?"

Marc says to Blake, "You could say we made a phony prank call to get you to come here."

"You _did_?" Blake said in a forlorn tone, but slowly gets more angry and vengeful. "So… the audition call… the agent… the new tv show… it was all a lie?!"

"Yes," Lee answers. "Because it was something you've always wanted most in the world."

"To get your big break in the show business industry…" Tony says.

"…and be known worldwide on the big and small screens." Lee finishes.

"But guess what?" Megan warns the celebrity wannabe, "You're not going _anywhere_ … _until_ you give _us_ … _that_ … _watch_."

"Fine!" Blake shouts in irritation, ticked off for the last time by the spy kids. "If you guys want it, then come and get it!"

He uses the watch to turn into a grizzly bear. He roars at the four and they back up in fear. He charges at them and they use their jet boots to fly and get some distance from him. Blake then turns into a vulture to fly up after them and then transforms into a cougar to attack Tony, which causes them both to crash land to the ground. Megan, Marc, and Lee fly down to help their younger sibling. Blake turns to snarl at them, teeth bared; the three siblings land a couple feet from Renton since he's between them and their baby brother. He rears up of his hind legs and transforms into a grizzly bear again, roaring at his nemeses. Tony uses this opportunity to kick and burn Renton's butt by using the flames from his jet boots, making him fall over. Tony flies and lands next to his siblings. They all tackle Blake while he's down, to try to take the gadget off of him, but he quickly gets back up and, using his new form's strength, tries to pry the kids off, one by one; he flings Megan into a support beam and crashes into it with enough force to break it. Part of the roof begins to collapse, and Megan, paralyzed with fear, screams and covers her face as wood and dust begins falling on her. Her brothers call out to her when it happens.

"MEGAN!"

The dust clears, and the boys see in shock their sister's lifeless body among the debris, illuminated by the skylight of the roof. Marc calls out to her in anxiety as he, Tony, and Lee rush to her corpse.

"Megan? Megan!"

They watch in worry, waiting for her to open her eyes or speak. But she's… unresponsive.

"You blokes don't have to worry 'bout _her_ ," uttered Renton unsympathetically, back in his normal form. "You're next."

The Clark brothers turn to the shapeshifter, with their eyes is an intense glare, ticked off at him harming their sibling.

"That's it!" Marc yells furiously at Blake for killing his sister.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Tony warns the villain. "Big time."

Blake chuckles evilly, "I beg to differ, mate."

Megan suddenly appears, alive and well, behind Renton from out of nowhere and jumps on him.

"Hey! What the-"

"Megan?" The brothers blurt out in shock and relief that their sister isn't really dead. They turn to look behind and realize that the _other_ Megan on the mound of debris was actually a hologram; it flickers in and out, then begins to disappear.

"What are you doing?!" Blake frustratingly tries to shake Megan off him. "Get off of me! Get off-"

She breaks the G.I.D.I.I.T using a sharp, broken piece of wood.

"NOOOO!"

Megan jumps off Blake as the now broken gadget lets out an electrical surge that courses throughout his body. He yells in shock and anger at her action,

"What have you done!?"

Blake screams and starts having convulsions as he's being electrocuted from the malfunctioning gizmo. The Clark spy kids watch in horror as this is happening. Once it dies down, he hazily falls on his knees and collapses on the floor shortly afterwards, singed and giving off smoke. Jerry and a couple of WHOOP MIB agents enter the building to get the now burned young villain on his feet.

"Congratulations, spies," Said the WOOHP boss, praising the young agent's mission success. "I'd have to say Megan – your plan to play possum in order to get close enough to damage the device was pure genius. That performance _definitely_ deserves a round of applause."

Jerry and the Clark boys _do_ applaud Megan for her inventiveness in the villain's defeat. The Clark girl is surprised by the praise, but nevertheless accepts it and responds with a combined bow and curtsy.

"OI!" Blake shouts, interrupting the claps. "What about _me_!?"

"Take some acting classes," Lee responds harshly.

Jerry takes the now broken G.I.I.D.I.T off of Blake's wrist.

"Maybe now you won't go on anymore shape shifting jaunts," he tells the wild haired, Aussie-Brit.

Blake looks away while groaning and pouting in displeasure as he is cuffed and lead outside the abandoned building by the WOOHP MIBs.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back! Pretty soon, everyone in the whole world will see this face and know my name."

When outside, Blake give them a backhanded peace sign as he's being escorted; Jerry's jaw drops in surprise and offense.

"Wow," Clover scorns, while in her spy attire and crossing her arms, as she sees the villain being led to a chopper by the men in black. "Performance issues, much?"

* * *

 **Author's note: I actually wanted Clover to wear workout clothes, but I felt that it wouldn't make that much sense.**

 **I also wanted Blake to turn into a gorilla during the fight.**

 **The original title for this chapter was called 'Body Double'.**


End file.
